


five times poison hid his relationship and one time he didn’t

by calebwidogast



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, funpoison, jet and kobra are mostly just mentioned, poisons not as confident as he pretends, wrote this near a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: wow, another 5 + 1 fanfic





	five times poison hid his relationship and one time he didn’t

five times poison hid his relationship and one time he didn’t

  
  


**1**

poison sat on the roof of the trans am with ghoul, his right hand tightly clutching ghoul’s left. they’d been out stargazing and holding a conversation that was sort of fading in and out, as one of them found something interesting to say.

jet had just gone to bed, and kobra was off sorting through some books he’d recently traded for, so he wasn’t likely to come out and find them together.

except, of course, with poison’s shit luck, why wouldn’t he?

the door of the diner swung open with a bang as kobra kicked it open, and poison had snatched his hand away from ghoul’s before he’d even thought about what he was doing.

kobra didn’t seem to notice as he held up a book above his head. “poison, this is one of the books we found on the curb when i was eight!”

poison shot a glance over at ghoul, whose face had settled into something poison recognized as him trying to hide that he was hurt.  _ fuck. _ “i’ll look tomorrow, dude, ghoul’s teaching me constellations so i can help direct you fuckers around if we ever get lost.”

kobra’s gaze swept over to ghoul, and he nodded, looking briefly impressed before his forced scowl replaced it. “...alright. i’m going to bed once i sort this out, so ‘night.”

“g’night, kobra.” poison sighed, watching his back retreat inside.

 

**2**

breakfast was the hardest for poison to stomach. he almost always woke up with no appetite at all, and that combined with the terrible texture of power pup made it nearly impossible to eat without making himself nauseous.

he usually ate about half a can before the others slacked up and let him be done, but today he had a distraction from his stomach.

ghoul was sitting on the outside seat of their shared booth, and underneath the table their hands were clasped. he drew tiny circles into poison’s skin with his thumb, and it distracted him enough that eating with his left hand was less annoying than he thought, and he wasn’t sick to his stomach by the halfway point of his can.

he kept up conversation as usual, blatantly avoiding the subject of his food as always.

he was three fourths of the way into his can when kobra asked, “why are you eating with your left hand?”

poison took his hidden hand back from ghoul, slowly breaking their grasp so the movement was subtle. “thought… uh, maybe it would help me… not think about the food.”

jet fixed him with a quizzical look. “did it?”

“ki-sort of?” poison stuttered. “i’m done, though, someone else eat this.” he said, and pushed himself over the back of the booth to escape into the open diner before someone could stop him.

 

**3.**

jet and kobra were out doing a supply run.

poison hadn’t even had to ask or bother kobra about it this time, they’d just planned it this way today, and poison was beyond grateful, because he got that much more time with ghoul without having to fight for it.

the two of them sat on a countertop- poison with his legs dangling off the side, ghoul in his lap with his legs off the other side of the counter, held close. poison had his forehead resting against ghoul’s, just taking deep, slow breaths because it was nice to be able to sit together and not worry about anything, for once.

he felt ghoul shift a little and opened his eyes. ghoul tilted his head back to look up at poison and his eyes softened in a way that made poison’s heart do a couple flips. “jeez, baby, keep lookin’ at me like that and you’re gonna kill me.”

ghoul’s smile widened and he leaned forward to kiss poison, who leaned forward just a fraction before he froze.

in the distance, he heard the approaching sound of a motorcycle. jet and kobra. without thinking much about it, he slid himself off the countertop, shoving ghoul ahead of him as a result, nearly knocking him to the ground. “fuck- sorry, sorry, i just…”

ghoul nodded, his face sullen. “s’fine. let’s just go help them carry shit in.”

poison bit back a sigh. “okay.”

 

**4.**

holy  _ shit  _ he couldn’t breathe.

whatever fuckin’ bug he had caught overnight was absolutely gonna suffocate him- he was somehow sniffly and congested all at once, weak from coughing, dehydrated and trying not to let it show, and nauseous, because that was a secondary state of being for him.

he’d been sort of in and out of sleep for the whole morning, set up in his own room with someone checking on him every so often.

poison coughed himself awake again as the door creaked open. kobra came in and ghoul hesitated in the doorway, watching kobra walk across the room to poison’s bed.

“need anything? ghoul and jet are about to go on their plastic trade-in.” he asked, his voice low and soothing.

ghoul was leaving? right now? as much as he really didn’t want to give it away, he couldn’t stand that right now, so of course in his half-aware state, he just started crying.

“g-poison, what do you need?” kobra asked, leaning in to feel his forehead. “we can’t give you any more of the medicine yet, i’m sorry…”

“i don’t-” poison choked, and then had to stop to cough. “don’t want… can they s-stay?”

“dude, they have to go, we’re already running kind of low on shit. i know you’re worried.” kobra said, brushing some of poison’s hair out of his face.

“can at least… at least g-ghoul stay?” poison said, trailing off into another coughing fit.

he looked back up to see ghoul, still in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at him. kobra asked, “why  _ ghoul _ ?”

“s’just… jet knows m-more about trading and i d-don’t want to be alone and you haven’t left in f-forever and…” he shrugged and sniffled, trying desperately not to cough again.

“alright, fine, just… stop crying, it’s gonna be fine, i’ll go and ghoul can stay. ghoul, get him a goddamn water bottle before he cries the rest of the water out of his system.” kobra said over his shoulder, patting poison on the arm. he turned back and said, “i’ll see if i can get you some jolly ranchers.”

he sat there with his brother until after ghoul had come back. jet appeared at the door and said, “c’mon, whoever’s going needs to get a move on.”

jet shot a quick glance at ghoul, who was opening the water bottle for poison, and then at poison, who shoved down a fresh wave of tears. “d-don’t let him get anything stupid, jet. love you, kobra.”

jet snorted as kobra said, “love you too.” he stood and left with jet, closing the door behind him.

poison immediately pulled ghoul to his side, trying to stifle his tears, mumbling, “i just really needed you here, i hope they don’t… they don’t know, i’m just…”

ghoul hushed him, wrapping his arms around poison gently. “they don’t.” he assured him. “we’re okay.”

 

**5.**

they were in poison’s room. it wasn’t that late, but it was definitely around the time that he didn’t expect anyone to come knocking.

poison  _ had  _ been looking for his pajama shirt, but ghoul had distracted him, and he was now straddling him, leaning into a kiss with his hands on either side of ghoul’s face, ghoul’s hands resting on his hips.

poison leaned slightly back to catch his breath, but kept his hands on ghoul’s face, lightly trailing one thumb back and forth across one of his cheeks.

ghoul grinned at him and poison huffed a little laugh. “you’re so fuckin’ cute, it’s not fair.”

ghoul opened his mouth to reply, and broke off as the door opened across the room.

poison froze, his brain buffering because this was not going to end well, and then leaned close, moving his hands to one side of ghoul’s face.

“shit- uh?” came kobra’s voice from the doorway.

“he has something in his eye, dumbass.” poison snapped, the smoothest lie he’d ever told. “what d’you want?”

“...do you have the extra water bottle?” kobra asked, his voice painfully awkward, but recovering.

“no, knock next time.” poison said, and waited until the door closed to let out a relieved breath.

“fuck.” ghoul said.

poison just shook his head and then covered his face with his hands. “sorry.”

 

**+1.**

there was a little party going down over in zone three, and the fab four hadn’t been officially invited, but it would be a joke to think they might not show up.

poison parked the trans am and got out, letting kobra and jet walk ahead of him. he waited until ghoul caught up to start walking to the building, grabbing his hand as they went.

they walked into the whirlwind of color and sound and lights and bodies, and poison tightened his grip on ghoul’s hand as he went. he nodded and grinned at people as they walked.

eventually, they got stopped by someone who’d clearly started the party earlier than everyone else. they rested one hand on poison’s shoulder, probably part for balance and part to get his attention as they said, “you’re really somethin’, y’know.”

“yeah, you should meet my boyfriend.” poison grinned. he held up their joined hands, shoving the stranger off to a stool just a few feet away. “he’s the prettiest fucker in the zones. absolute doll, ain’t he?”

poison heard a wolf whistle from behind him and turned to see show pony skating nimbly between dancers. he raised his and ghoul’s joined hands in greeting and started on his way over, drinking in the glances as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want more of my funpoison content let me know!


End file.
